When White Christmas Comes, I wanna Be With You
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: yah...bisa dikatakan sebagai perjuangan Hungary memberi hadiah Natal kepada Mantan suaminya, Austria.. Atau sebagai kesempatan untuk rujukan?


**Disclaimer : **Hetalia bukan punya saya…….Punya Hidekaz yang ternyata orangnya jauh melebihi pikiran saya *Bletak*XD

**Summary:** Err..hahahah. lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai perjuangan Hungary memberi hadiah Natal dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Austria…..

**Warning:** Karakter yang akan saya jalankan ini sesuai dengan khayalan saya. Jadi kayaknya akan OOC. Dan hystorynya maybe inaccurate XD

**Writer's Note: **Ini adalah Fic buatan saya yang pertama. Maaf kalau banyak salah kata kata….*pidato* */plakk* well.. tampaknya 'korban kelinci percobaan' saya yang pertama adalah Austria – Hungary fufufufufufufuffufu *ketawa licik ala Yuuko*

Well…hope you all can enjoy it….^^

Flasback…

_Tanggal 19, Bulan Desember…._

"_Ita Chaannn….." Hungary memanggil manggil Chibitalia._

"_Iya…" Dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh Chibitalia menghampiri Hungary "Ada apa, Hungary san?"_

"_Sini, sini!" Tampak Hungary memegang meteran. " Ayo, kuukur badanmu,"_

"_A..ano..ada apa..?" Tanya chibitalia bingung._

"_Sudah. Tenang saja. Aku nggak bakal ngapa ngapain kok –eits..jangan gerak dulu doong.." Hungary tampak sibuk mengukur badan Chibitalia._

"_Nah..selesai!! Kau boleh pergi Ita chan. Terima kasih~~~" Chibitalia memandang bingung kepada Hungary, sebelum akhirnya berbalik ,pergi._

_Sebenarnya, apa yang mau Hungary Buat…?_

_Tanggal 24, Bulan Desember……_

"_Ita chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn~~!!" Hungary Berlari lari di rumah. "Oi, jangan lari lari di rumah dong," Kata Austria. "Ah-maaf….Ah ya! Mana Ita Chan?"_

"_Ya, Saya?" Tiba tiba Chibitalia muncul di belakang Austria._

"_Ini buatmu. Selamat Natal, Dear………." Hungary memeluk dan menciumi Chibitalia. Dia memberi bungkusan yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Apa ini..?"_

"_Hadiah untukmu," Jawab Hungary sambil tersenyum. Chibitalia membukanya dan melihat sepotong baju yang sangat lucu. "Itu untukmu, heheh" Kata Hungary, tersenyum malu._

"_Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan. maklum, baru belajar….." _

"_ sekali!!" Terlihat Chibitalia menyukai hadiahnya. Melihat itu Hungary menjadi tersenyum lega. Hungary menoleh ke arah Austria dan tersenyum. "Kau juga, Austria san. Selamat Natal," Katanya sambil memberi Austria sebuah bingkisan. Tanpa babibu lagi Austria langsung membukanya dan mendapati syal yang sangat indah. "Terima kasih, Hungary.."_

End Of Flashback..

Tanggal 19, Bulan Desember

Hungary sedang nggak ada kerjaan. Padahal sebentar lagi Natal. "Nggak ada Ita chan, Jadinya sepi…."

Ya. Sekarang keadaan sudah berubah. Chibitalia sudah memerdekakan diri dan sudah melepaskan diri dari Austria. Ia sudah menjadi anggota dari Axis Powers, Didampingi Jepang dan Jerman. Tinggalah kini hanya mereka berdua, Hungary dan Austria.

"Ermh…Natal tinggal 5 hari lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" merenung. Meratapi dirinya sendiri. Setelah bercerai, Hubungan Austria dan Hungary sangat kaku. Maka sangatlah aneh dan janggal apabila mereka merayakan Natal berdua dengan harmonis.

_TING!_

Tiba tiba terlintas di benak Hungary untuk mendekatkan diri dengan Austria, dalam rangka persahabatan. Syukur syukur bisa rujuk lagi.

Oke! Misi dimulai. Sekarang!!

20 Desember.

"Ee…Austria san….Hari ini apa kau sibuk….?" Austria menghampiri ruangan Austria.

"Eh..bagaimana ya..aku sedang punya banyak kerjaan sekarang….."

Misi pertama. Gagal.

21 Desember.

"A..Austria san.. Ada waktu..?aku ingin bicara…"

(Prussia Datang, langsung memukul pundak Hungary dan Austria)

"YOO~~!"

"Masyarakaaaaaat!!! Apa apaan sih loe!!???" wuppsss….Hungary marah…

"P..Prussia.." Jawab Austria sambil sibuk memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"Eh eh!!Kita ke Rumah Hantu yukkkkk!!" Kata Prussia bersemangat.

Austria dan Hungary sweatdropped. WTH?????

_Hungary dalam hati : (Loe udah ancurin rencana gwe tauk!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_

Austria : "..Boleh…."

Hungary: "WHAT????? Serius loe????????" (ketauan deh, takut ama yang gituan /plak)

Di Rumah hantu….

"A…Austria san….s..ss..ssssaya takut.." Kata Hungary tergagap gagap sambil memegang erat tangan Austria.

Austria Blushing. Setelah sekian lama kawin dan akhirnya bercerai, Hungary memeluk tangannya dengan mesra. Well..nggak mesra mesra amat sih. Wong Hungary Lagi ketakutan gitu. Sebenarnya Hungary sedikit banyak ngeh kelakuan Austria. Tapi rasa takut mengalahkan rasa malunya.

15 menit kemudian….

Mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah hantu. Tapi rasanya hanya tampangnyah Prussia yang nggak kayak hantu. "A..Austria saan……Bunuh saja aku kalau Prussia atau yang lainnya mau mengajak ke rumah hantu lagi…."

"Kalau aku mau diajak lagi, kau bakal aku ajak kawin lagi dah!!" seru Austria kesal ,plus keceplosan. "M..maaf.."

"….???" Hungary noleh dengan muka heran.

22 Desember

"A..Austria san…"

"..apa?"

"Hari ini.. mau…"

Datanglah kelompok Axis Powers . "Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Kalian!" Italy langsung teriak.

"I..Italy.??"

"Yep. Eh, kita mau ngajak kalian ke Dufan nih!!naik Roller ..?" Tanya Italy

lagi.

Austria + Hungary : "hah..????"

Jepang: "Dufan,"

Hungary: "Roller Coaster?" _(_Dalam hati_: Apes gue….)_

"Iya, abis itu mau makan Pasta~~!!"

"Italy!!!" Bentak Jerman.

Jadilah misi gagal lagi………………………………………….

23 Desember

_Kali ini nggak boleh gagal lagi!!!!!!!!! _ Kata hungary dalam hati sambil mendekati Austria.

"Austria san. To the point ajah ya…aku mau ngomong berdua….."

"BONJOUR minnna~~!!!"

Suara itu….

Hungary Sweatdroppped lagi. Suara itu. Suara France!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amerika: "Hei hei semua!! Aku adalah Hero!!"

Engalnd: (Mukul Amerika) Diam kau!!! Dasar Hero jadi jadian! Lagian ga ada yang nanya kan??

Russia: (Senyum penuh 'arti')

China: "Ni hao!! Kami ke sini mau ngajak kalian ke China, Liat panda, aru"

Austria : "A..apa..?????"

Hungary: "CHINA????panda??"

Austria: "Tapi Wang Yao, Saya masih ada kerja-"

Russia: Nggak apa apa….kita naik Antonov buatan saya. Jadi di China Cuma sehari doang, besok balik lagi ke sini juga bisa"

Austria: "A…Antonov..?Bu..Bukannyah itu pesawat cargo ya…??" *buka buku pesawat*

Russia: "Jadi kalian tidak mau..? kolkolkolkolkol…." *Aura setan*

Austria dan Hungary: *Takut* " O..ooke oke..kita ikut…."

_Hungary: (Dalam Hati: gagal maning….boro boro mau protes..hiks..pake pesawat angkut lagi. Emangnya gue barang???)_

Akhirnya, Tanggal 23 Desember. Di kamar Hungary

Boro boro jalan bareng ama Austria. Yang ada Hungary ngegelepar kayak ikan asin.

"huhuhu….kurang ajar tuh Russia.. Masak Cuma bertujuh pesawatnya segede rumah..?? malah isinyah mobil semua…tidur lesehan.. capeeeeeeeeeeeek!!"

Tubuhnya sudah seperti onderdil mobil yang sudah dipreteli. Lemas tak berdaya. Kalau kayak begini sih…..kayaknya misinya bakal gagal….

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Ya..Siapa..?" tanya Hungary, agak malas.

"Ini aku, Austria,"

Buru buru Hungary membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa Austria san..?"

"Ini, aku bawa sup. Makan gih. Aku tau selama di pesawat kamu tidak makan kan..?"

"Yang kayak begitu dibilang pesawat. Truk barang iya," Hungary ngedumel.

"Udah..udah..nih. Makan supnya,"

"Oh..Terimakasih….."

(Tadinya Italy mau masuk,tapi langsung dicegah ama Perancis. Ya. Mereka semua, Axis Powers dan Alied Forces berkumpul.)

Perancis: "Mau ngapain loe..?"

Italy: "Mau minta oleh oleh ama Hungary san~~~"

Perancis: "Loe ga liat mereka lagi ngobrol berdua..??sopan dikit dong. Kasih mereka berdua waktu."

Italy: "O..oke deh.."

Di kamar Hungary:

Austria: "Oh iya, Dari kemaren kemaren, kamu mau ngomong apa sih..? Penting..?"

Hungary: *mikir, geleng geleng* "nggak…Cuma.."

Tiba tiba udara menjadi dingin sekali, dan salju berjatuhan dari langit, menandakan White Christmas sudah dimulai. Mereka berdua serentak melihat ke arah jendela. Tersenyum.

Hungary : "Austria san…aku Cuma mau ucapin..selamat Natal…."

Austria : "……….Selamat Natal juga.."

Hungary: "Oh iya, maaf nggak sempet ngerancang hadiah buat kamu…. Jadi seadanya aja ya.." Hungary memberi sebuah bingkisan.

Austria: "Apa ini..?*buka*………….WHAT? majalah Playboy..??????? Hahaha…"

Hungary: *salah tingkah* "err…..maaf..nggak kepikiran hadiah lain…maaf ya.."

Hungary menoleh dan mendapati syal yang pernah ia rajut beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Austria san..itu.."

"Oh..ini..? Iya, aku sering memakainya. Hangat."

Hungary tersenyum. "Padahal Astria san.. Itu termasuk 'produk gagal' loh. Liat deh. Bolong di mana mana. Hiihihihi."

Austria sadar dan langsung melepas dan meneliti syalnya. "eh iya… Bolong. Huahhaha. Tapi gapapa. Yang penting niat kamu baik. Aku hargai itu."

Hungary tersenyum. Austria salah tingkah.

"Lagian beneran hangat kok…" kata Austria sambil memakai lagi syalnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Lain kali aku buatin yang lebih bagus lagi deh…" sahut Hungary.

Austria menoleh. Blushing melihat Hungary. Mengangguk.

"kalau kau bersedia…."

Hungary yang sekarang blushing. Kok kayak acara lamaran gini sih..? tapi nggak apa apa deh. Yang penting tujuannya sudah berhasil.

"kalau kau sudah baikan, saya keluar dulu ya…." Kata Austria sambil beranjak pergi.

"Eh iya….terimakasih supnya Austria san.. maaf merepotkan.."

"Gapapa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Permisi.." Austria keluar kamar.

Epilog…

Di luar…..

France: "Hai Austria!! Dikasih hadiah apa …?"

Austria: "O..oh..? ini.." *menunjukkan majalah Playboy*

France: *Liat majalahnya* "Wah gila!! Edisi terbaru! Mau dong Austria! Kau ga bakal baca majalah ginian kan???"

Austria: "Tapi…..meskipun saya ga bakal baca nih buku. Tapi ini sangat berharga. Jadi maaf saja. Tidak akan saya berikan kepada siapapun."

France: "Yahhhhhhhhh……………. Dasar rakus kau!! Udah punya istri masih embat cewek dari majalah…"

Austria: "Apaan sih? Dia itu mantan loh!! Mantan! Lagian majalah ini dia yang ngasih kok. Bukan saya yang beli."*Blushing*

France: "Ah.. mantan..mantan.. kau masih cinta sama dia kan..? jangan bohong deh. Saya ini kan ahlinya soal percintaan…"

Austria: *Pergi*

France: "Ooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii …! Austriaaaaaaaaaaa……….!!Tungguuuuuuuu!! majalah gituan mah saya punya banyak….!! Mau saya kasih edisi lain..?? Tuker ama yang edisi itu ya~~!!"

~FIN~

Hontou ni gomenasai kalau kelewat OOC….

Well..karena ini adalah fic perdana saya…mohon reviewnya agar saya menulis lebih baik lagi…*nunduk*

Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini..

Oh iya. Antanov itu adalah pesawat buatan Russia yang konon katanya sangat kuat dan berkualitas (Berkualitas dalam arti untuk keperluan militer, Karena Antanov itu adalah pesawat pengangkut.). Mesinnya pun lebih banyak dari mesin pesawat biasa.


End file.
